


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [12]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Whump, Work In Progress, Worried members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “I’m dying.”
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Everyone, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Big Bang (Band) Ensemble, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Everyone
Series: Protecting The Sun [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711





	Untitled

**1:23 AM**

_Take it already._ No I can't,I promised them I wouldn't. _Why'd you lie to them?_ I-I didn't lie to them I-I...

 _You_ need _it,trust me._

But I-I....

 _Everything_ _will be okay once you take it._

Everything will stop hurting?

_Everything will be okay._


End file.
